BaileyHanes346 as "Adele" (Return to the Island)
13:40 Fashionista3 414e96e9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.65.78.150.233 has joined #lampshade 13:40 <@Bigez> Hi, Fashionista3. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 13:42 <@Bigez> ? 13:42 Hi everybody, My name's Adele, and i'm here to win this season of my talents, designing clothes, sewing, (Sings) And Singing (Stops singing) OK, So first i win $1,00000, to donate all fashion schools in the wold, thats what i'm gonna do, Adele Out 13:43 <@Bigez> You're not in character right now 13:43 Whoops 13:43 <@Bigez> You say your username and character you're auditioning for. 13:43 <@Bigez> :p 13:43 <@TDIFan13> For this part of the audition, you can just be yourself. 13:43 <@TDIFan13> :p 13:45 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 13:45 Hi i'm Fashionista3, this is Adele, She's a fashion designer who goes to Fashion university north at the age of 13-14, she's a fashion designer, and a singer, she's very lovable, and she's ready to win this season, but when she wins, she'll donate the money for all the fashion schools in the world 13:45 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 13:46 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:46 kk 13:46 ]I'll be in it 13:46 <@Bigez> ? 13:46 in season 6, silly 13:46 <@Bigez> Okay, but that wasn't the question. :p 13:47 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:47 yes 13:47 somethimes 13:47 <@Bigez> ? 13:47 <@Bigez> Issues with which age, disability, gender, race religion, or sexuality? 13:47 What? 13:47 no 13:47 not at all 13:47 <@TDIFan13> XD 13:48 <@Bigez> okay 13:48 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 13:48 yes 13:48 <@Bigez> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 13:48 Hero 13:48 <@Bigez> Label? 13:48 The Singing Star of Fashion 13:49 <@Bigez> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Leshawna. Please begin. 13:49 <@TDIFan13> Wow. 13:49 I know, right? 13:49 Bigez has changed nick to Leshawna| 13:49 <@Leshawna|> Mmmm. 13:49 <@Leshawna|> Girl, where did you get them shoes? 13:49 about a month ago 13:50 <@Leshawna|> Mmmm, they are fiiii-ine! 13:50 Thanks 13:50 <@Leshawna|> *under her breath* For a clown. :| 13:50 <@Leshawna|> So, uh. 13:50 <@Leshawna|> I was thinkin'. 13:50 Huh? 13:50 <@Leshawna|> We she get rid of Heather. 13:51 <@Leshawna|> I don't trust that girl. 13:51 <@Leshawna|> Natta bit. 13:51 <@Leshawna|> >.> 13:51 Yeah, i don't like Heather, she can be a big meanie 13:51 <@Leshawna|> Mmmmhmmm. 13:51 <@Leshawna|> I feel you on that! 13:51 <@Leshawna|> So, we good? 13:51 yeah 13:51 <@Leshawna|> Alright, gurl. 13:52 <@Leshawna|> Call me sometime if you got any fashion tips! 13:52 <@Leshawna|> But please, hesistate to do so. :| 13:52 kk 13:52 <@Leshawna|> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 13:53 Ok 13:53 <@Leshawna|> You may leave now. :p 13:54 <@TDIFan13> Bye! 13:54 <@TDIFan13> c: 13:54 <@Leshawna|> Hopefully we'll see you for Roleplay next week but until then, seeya! XD 13:54 <@TDIFan13> :p 13:55 Fashionista3 was kicked from #lampshade by Leshawna| Fashionista3 13:55 <@Leshawna|> idc 13:55 Leshawna| has changed nick to Bigez 13:56 Fashionista3 414e96e9@gateway/web/freenode/ip.65.78.150.233 has joined #lampshade 13:56 <@Bigez> Fashionista, please leave. This room is for auditions only. :p 13:56 <@TDIFan13> Your audition's over. 13:56 <@TDIFan13> :p 13:56 <@Bigez> Bye! :D 13:56 <@TDIFan13> Seeya. c: 13:58 mode/#lampshade Fashionista3 by Bigez 13:58 mode/#lampshade Fashionista3!*@* by Bigez 13:58 Fashionista3 was kicked from #lampshade by Bigez Fashionista3 Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions